1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the invention is dispensing and particularly the dispensing of granular or particulate material in measured quantities selectively by manual operation of a control device (pushbutton) which mechanically transfers a small portion of the material each time it is actuated.
2. PRIOR DISPENSING DEVICES
The prior dispensing devices include those disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 753,597; 1,968,641; 2,080,311; 3,185,190 and 3,276,637. The disclosures in these patents confirm that it is old to house and store particulate material, such as ground coffee or instant coffee, and to transfer the material in small measured quantities out of the dispenser. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,637 discloses such an arrangement but the mechanism for dispensing the measured quantities is different from the present one and it lacks the pushbutton or similar control which is believed to be a significant attraction to the sale of such a device. Likewise, the disclosures in the other patents cited herein lack the control and operation feature of a movable drawer or the like. It is believed that potential purchasers of such a device would be most interested in a feature of being able to place a cup, for example, in front of the device and operate the measured dispensing by means of a simple pushbutton or other manual control.